


Dewdrop Rainbow

by OwlEspresso



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Smut, idk - Freeform, this might be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: Since you live in a house with a bunch of close-knit partners, you tend to be overwhelmed regardless. It’s not a “bad” kind of overwhelmed. It’s just a “I can’t believe I got this lucky” overwhelmed, the kind that makes you want to reciprocate every small gift and gesture of affection tenfold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might wind up being a series. I don't know? The new season of Free is fun, though.
> 
> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/). I'm usually a lil more active there and I post updates on what I'm doing.

“Why are we awake this early, again?” You grumble into Kisumi’s shoulder. The train cart rumbles above the track, a steady enough rhythm to almost lull you back to sleep. You had woken up in a stunned daze, jostled by Kisumi. The pink-haired bastard had hardly given you enough time to change and make yourself presentable before you were being escorted out the door by him and Rin. It was a Saturday, thank god, so you didn’t feel as pressed for time as you usually did. But you hadn’t planned on leaving the practical bachelor pad you landed in.

And Makoto, who was busy making breakfast at the counter, merely chuckled and waved at the three of you, refusing to free you from whatever weird situation you had gotten yourself into.

“It’s nine in the morning.” Rin stated bluntly, nestled against your side. Kisumi’s arm is snug around your shoulder. You’re grateful for the warmth. The beginning of spring has been unusually cold, this year. Which sucks, considering that there’s usually a week of perfectly warm weather between spring and summer. It also means that waking up is harder. Rin just about threw one of his sweaters at you as soon as you walked out the bathroom. 

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” You grumble, “Not everyone is at the peak of perfect health,” You nudge your elbow into Rin’s side. “I have off today. Coulda waited until like eleven.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Rin’s lips press into the side of your head, lingering on your temple.

“We’re going to that fancy crepe store you were talking about!” Kisumi chirps beside you, and that finally grabs your attention. You turn to look at him with wide eyes, though he kisses you square on the lips before you can even get a word in. Your cheeks grow warm as you suddenly realize you’re in public. And even though the train car isn’t very full, your anxiety still amps up the closer they get.

(You don’t catch it, but Rin rolls his eyes at the display of affection. He knows it’s normal for Kisumi to be clingy in everything he does, but he feels like he’s been outdone and it doesn’t sit well with him.)

“Really? I only talked about that like once… two weeks ago!” You had been fawning over a gourmet creperie one afternoon, while you studied with Sousuke and Rin. It was mostly a brief conversation, so you were touched that he remembered. You turn back to Rin, eyes practically sparkling, wide smile brimming on your cheeks. “I can’t believe you remembered!” His expression goes tender, a soft adoration reserved for moments of closeness like these. 

“You were so excited, though,” He says fondly. “I don’t think I could forget when you looked so cute.”

While you love how tough he is and everything, but Rin Matsuoka is one of the softest, most attentive people you’ve ever met. That part of him never fails to make you go weak in the knees. It’s only nine in the morning and the attention is already overwhelming you. Then again, since you live in a house with a bunch of close-knit partners, you tend to be overwhelmed regardless. It’s not a “bad” kind of overwhelmed. It’s just a “I can’t believe I got this lucky” overwhelmed, the kind that makes you want to reciprocate every small gift and gesture of affection tenfold.

“Thank you,” You murmur, averting your gaze shyly. “It’s really nice that you remembered.”

“Chin up, beautiful,” Kisumi lightly nudges you, looking to you with a wide smile. As usual, he oozes with charisma. “We got a whoooole day planned!”  
“A whole day of what?” You wrinkle your eyebrows, looking puzzled. Were they taking you somewhere else after the creperie? “You guys gotta stop being so nice. Now I’m suspicious.” You crossed your arm. It came off as teasing, but a part of you was still puzzled as to why they would go so far.

“Is it so wrong to treat our lovely girlfriend well?” Kisumi waggles his eyebrows.

“We noticed you were stressed over finals,” Rin opts to actually explain it to you, looking concerned, “So we wanted to do something nice,” It was a plausible answer. They were all skilled athletes, able to keep themselves afloat with their scholarships. You relied mostly on your job and your good grades, which caused you to go the extra mile when it came to studying (and freaking out). They offered to help you out, but you didn’t want to feel like you had to depend on someone else. “Kisumi’s right, though. We like doing nice things for you. You’re our girlfriend. We love you.”

“I love you both, too.” Is really all you can say back, your face growing hot at his heartfelt confession. You duck your face into his sweater and ignore the bewildered noise he gives. “Think I’m gonna nap a little.”

He presses a kiss to the top of your head and Kisumi chuckles next to you. The steady sound of conversation and the rhythm of the train car against the tracks lulls you into light slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/).

“Ikuya–” His name warbles on your lips as you lay back into the mattress, ready and pliant for him.

Your head lolls back onto the pillow–his pillow and he suddenly remembers that this is his bed, and that this is real. You’re not going to fade into quicksand when he touches you. That very notion is what causes his trembling fingers to reach out and trace a light path along your thigh. You wiggly and whimper, opening your arms, encouraging him to come closer.

Ikuya has never considered himself to be a reckless or impulsive person, but he can’t find it in him to resist the temptation. His knees dip into the mattress as he balances himself above you, his gaze sweeping over your loose expression. Your eyes are half-open, swollen lips parted as breaths rattle in and out of you. The dim lighting of the room doesn’t stop him from just pausing to admire you.

You’re wearing one of his sweaters. It’s big on him but it envelops you. Just seeing you in it makes his heart thump, thump, thump in his chest.

You’re a siren, he realizes, unable to resist your call. Not that he’d ever want to. Because you’re here, in his bed, in his room, and you’re not going anywhere.

“Ikuya?” You repeat, questioning. Your voice is sweet like caramel. But there’s bitterness in knowing he’s made you doubt for even a second. He desires you every moment of every day, wants his lips always pressed to your skin, wants to squeeze and touch you all the time. The feelings that flare inside of him make him feel like he’s nestled against a fireplace, calm and content. You make him know that he’s wanted. That he’s needed.

Those feelings are too scary to voice aloud. The moment he expresses those sentiments, you’ll melt into sea foam and forever leave him behind.

“You’re cute,” Is what he settles for, abashed. His fingers tremble as they reach for your shoulders, tentatively pressing you down into the sheets. You’ll smell like him, after this. The thought makes him happy. Is that weird? It might be. Before he knows it, he’s spiralling into another long bout of self-doubt. It seizes him, wraps around him in thick, dark plumes.

You lean up to kiss him and the smile you give grounds him, reminding him that you’re here and you’re willing to wait as long as he needs. He falls into your arms and dissolves, intent on feeling every inch of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/). I'm usually a lil more active there and I post updates on what I'm doing.

Breaths stutter from exhausted lungs and you can still feel the cold, cold winter air stinging at your lungs while he looms over you. The concern in his gaze is evident but you're still smiling and pretending not to notice it, even as his curls into the sheets–a sign of frustration. Sousuke Yamazaki is a patient man but there's always been a quiet intensity to him. It's in everything he does, from perfecting his butterfly stroke to when he's fucking you into the mattress, each thrust violent. He shakes you to your core every time, makes you forget your own name. Makes you forget that you're one single person, separated from him by physical form.

You wish it wasn't like that, because you want to meld into him. It's a weird and indescribable feeling. No, it's describable, but you just don't want to put it into words because it frightens you. 

"What's wrong?" It's hard to look him in the eyes because the moment you do, you know you'll spill the depths of your soul out to him. It'll curl and roll like blood in water, like clouds clawing at the sky. You feel your insides shake and tighten. His other hand has stilled against your hip. His thumb rubs an absent-minded circle on your skin and the very existence of that tender gesture makes you want to cry. 

"It's nothing–" You assure him with a smile. You can't be tight-lipped forever, because Sousuke can sense emotion like an orca who tastes blood in the water. "I mean, can we save that for after?" You clench around him and he exhales hard, eyes shutting. It's impossible to not admire the way his muscles ripple and shift under pressure. He tilts his hips back and you take comfort in knowing that he's been distracted, at least for another fifteen minutes or thirty minutes. Or however long you'll be losing yourself in him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more of my work on my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/).

"How do you want it, this time?" Makoto's voice murmurs sweetly in your ear, his hot fingers crawling up your cold skin. Running home from the bus stop in the middle of a thunderstorm hadn't been one of your best ideas Makoto nearly had a heart attack when you showed up at the front door. Sousuke, though calmer, had been none too pleased. The two ushered you into the bedroom and out of your clothes in an instant, haphazardly throwing your bag to the floor as they got to warming you up.

Calloused hands reach up and grab your knees, spreading them apart so Sousuke can kneel between them, his gaze runs up and down your body. The ruffling of the sheets is your constant companion as you shut your weary eyes, letting your head fall back onto Makoto's shoulder. He strokes up and down your body, heated palms touching every curve he can reach. He skirts passed your breasts at every chance he gets, making you whine and arch your back. His lips press against your shoulder and you feel his chuckle as it rumbles in his chest.

"I just wanna be warm." You murmur, sighing.

"You'll be plenty warm when we're done with you." Sousuke assures, hands massaging your thighs. His expression is laden with affection, eyes lidded, cheeks flushed. Just the sight of you so pliant—so vulnerable in their grasp makes his dick hard. The two of them had thoroughly dried you off as soon as you got home, but the sight of you raggedly and soaked frightened him, if only for a bright spell. He was grateful, now more than ever, to have you safe in bed.


End file.
